Kel-Tec KSG-12
KSG-12 ('''K'el-Tec S'hot '''G'un '''12 Gauge)'' is a cash point pump-action shotgun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The KSG-12 is a bullpup-style pump-action combat shotgun which is fed with 15 rounds of 12 gauge ammunition. It is light and very useful in close quarter combat. Advantages *Powerful in close range *Light *Cheap *High magazine capacity for a shotgun *Can be fired when reloading *Enhanceable *High stun power *Fast reload time for a shotgun (0.5 seconds per buckshot) Disadvantages *Low rate of fire (pump action) *Useless at long range *Low knockback power *Cannot be fired in water *Purchasable only by cash points Tips Normal matches Zombie Mods *It costs and does the same damage as Winchester M1887. *Rate of fire of KSG-12 is a bit faster than Benelli M3 but lower than M1887. *High magazine size and can be fired while reloading. Very suitable for engaging multiple enemies. *Low reserve ammunition. Avoid wasting the gauges. *Light as Benelli M4 and Double-barreled shotgun in term of weight. *15 shots of KSG-12 can deal 1050 ~ 2100 damages to zombies. *Has low knockback, similar to Daewoo USAS-12. *This weapon is not recommended when facing a Host or Origin Regular zombie due to its Berserk Skill unless you are far away. *This weapon has almost the same stun power as the Benelli M4, so it is advisable to replace it with this weapon. Events South Korea The Gold Edition was added into Code Box on May 3, 2012. Japan This weapon is added into the game since 18 January 2012. The Gold variants is added since 16 May 2012. Singapore/Malaysia This weapon is released alongside with Kart on July 18, 2012. It was added into the code box on 24 October 2012. KSG-12 Gold Edition was added into Code Box on January 9, 2013 with Avalanche Indonesia This weapon is released alongside with Skyline on February 27 , 2013. Thailand This weapon was released alongside with Camouflage, Thunder Squad and Vigilante Corps on May 9, 2013. Comparison with Benelli M3 :Main article: Benelli M3 Advantages *Lighter (-5%) *Higher clip size (+7) *Faster rate of fire (+4%) *Can be enhanced *Faster reloading Neutral *Pump-action *Same ammunition (12 Gauge) *Same reserved ammo (32) Disadvantages *More expensive (+$1100) *Higher recoil (+7%) *Lower damage (-8%) Comparison to Winchester M1887 :Main article: Winchester M1887. Advantages *Higher clip size (+7) *Lighter (-5%) *Lower recoil (-11%) *Faster reloading Neutral *Same ammunition (12 Gauge) *Same damage (70) *Same reserved ammo (32) *Can be enhanced Disadvantages *Slower rate of fire (-4%) *Lower knockback Comparison to Daewoo USAS-12 :Main article: USAS-12. Advantages *Higher firing rate *Lighter *Lower Recoil *Faster reloading Neutral *Same Ammo Type (12 Gauge) *Low Knockback Disadvantages *Lower ammo (-5) Gallery KSG-12 File:Ksg12_viewmodel.png|View model File:Ksg12.gif|Shoot and reload animations File:Ksg12_worldmodel.png|World model ksg12wm.png|Ditto Cs assault0095.jpg|In-game screenshot 120718112905_SGCSO KSG.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Ksg12_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster ksg-12cp.jpg|China poster ksg79tp.png|Taiwan resale poster Indo skyline promo.jpg|Indonesia poster Militia ksg12.jpg|A Midwest Militia member armed with a KSG-12 File:Ksg12_hud.png|HUD icon 65204_337552099693372_813772311_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound KSG-12 Enhanced Editions Expert File:Ksg12_viewmodel_expert.png|View model File:Ksg12v6_worldmodel.png|World model Cs italy 20120306 2119140.jpg|In-game screenshot Master File:Ksg12_viewmodel_master.png|View model File:Ksg12v8_worldmodel.png|World model Cs italy 20120218 2005540.jpg|In-game screenshot KSG-12 Gold Edition KSG-12 Gold Edition is lighter than the original version by 2% and can be obtained randomly from Code Box only. File:Ksg12g_viewmodel.png|View model 9007813435102798.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Ksg12g_worldmodel.png|World model KSG12_Gold7.jpg|SEAL wielding KSG-12 Gold File:Ksg12g_hud.png|HUD icon ksg.jpg 64583_414750908615458_204744235_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box newloot600x300.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia Poster Ksg.png|China poster contentp2_2.png|Taiwan poster Trivia *A bullet shell is heard instead of a shotgun shell whenever it ejects an empty shell. *It is not a common battle weapon in CSO, but it is labeled as a hot weapon in the shop. Although many hammer users use it *It uses the M3's draw and reload sounds. *This is the first shotgun which can perform fast buckshot reloading *The Gold KSG-12 is the lightest weapon in the shotgun category. *This weapons has one attachment weapon called "Foregrip External links *KSG-12 at Wikipedia *KSG12 at Japanese Counter-Strike Online Wiki Category:Shotgun Category:12G user Category:American weapons Category:Bullpup firearms Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Close range weapons Category:Pump Shotguns Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Combat Shotguns Category:Code box items